gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbirds (TV)
For other uses of Thunderbirds see Thunderbirds (Disambiguation) Thunderbirds is an acclaimed television show originally aired in the mid 1960s. It was the fourth Gerry Anderson show to be filmed in Supermarionation and the second in Videcolor. Plot The series takes place in the year 2065. It tells the story of International Rescue organisation set by a millionaire and a former astronaut Jeff Tracy. Other members of the organisation are Jeff's five sons: Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon, John, a scientific genius and engineer "Brains" - constructor of the Thunderbird craft, and agents scattered all around the world, the most important of which are Lady Penelope and her butler Parker. Using their sophisticated rescue equipment, the mission of International Rescue is to save people in distress no matter where in the world the help is needed. History After hearing of a tragic disaster in a German mine, in which rescue equipment was too remote to get there on time to save the trapped men, Gerry was inspired to create a new series, "International Rescue" would be its name, and special craft, named Rescue 1 through 5, would be the ultimate rescue tools, super-fast, superpowerful, and extraordinary. However, the name of the series and the vehicles would change to Thunderbirds when he was inspired by writing to his older brother, who was in the United States during World War II, he refered to an American Air Force base known as "Thunderbird Field". When Gerry showed his half-hour pilot to Lew Grade, Lew responded with: and told Gerry to expand all the episodes produced to an hour-long format. Cast of Characters The characters of Thunderbirds include: The Tracy family: *Jeff Tracy, father of the Tracy brothers and leader of International Rescue. *Scott Tracy, eldest brother, pilot of the Thunderbird 1. *Virgil Tracy, third eldest brother, pilot of the Thunderbird 2. *Alan Tracy, youngest brother, astronaut of the Thunderbird 3. *Gordon Tracy, second youngest brother, aquanaut of the Thunderbird 4. *John Tracy, second eldest brother, space monitor at the Thunderbird 5. *Grandma Tracy, mother of Jeff. The London Agents: *Lady Penelope, special London agent. *"Nosey" Parker, Penelope's butler and chauffeur. The other residents of Tracy Island: *Brains, engineer of the Thunderbirds craft. *Kyrano, manservant to the Tracy family. *Tin-Tin Kyrano, daughter of Kyrano and Alan's love interest. As well as *The Hood, main antagonist of International Rescue. Episodes A total of 32 episodes were produced - 26 episodes in the first season and 6 episodes in the second season. Season 1: # Trapped In The Sky # Pit Of Peril # City Of Fire # Sun Probe # The Uninvited # The Mighty Atom # Vault Of Death # Operation Crash-Dive # Move - And You're Dead # Martian Invasion # Brink Of Disaster # The Perils Of Penelope # Terror In New York City # End Of The Road # Day Of Disaster # Edge Of Impact # Desperate Intruder # 30 Minutes After Noon # The Impostors # The Man From MI.5 # Cry Wolf # Danger At Ocean Deep # The Duchess Assignment # Attack Of The Alligators! # The Cham-Cham # Security Hazard Season 2: # Atlantic Inferno # Path Of Destruction # Alias Mr. Hackenbacker # Lord Parker's 'Oliday # Ricochet # Give Or Take A Million Soundtrack First volume of the soundtrack for Thunderbirds TV series, written by Barry Gray has been released on CD from Silva Screen Records on 25th of March 2003. On 10th of August 2004 Silva Screen Records released the second volume of the soundtrack. Category:Thunderbirds Category:Supermarionation